


knockin on heaven's door

by They_Call_Me_Asshole



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, F/M, M/M, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole
Summary: Life is a bitch and then you die.To Wade Wilson; life is a bitch and you keep living.Wade Wilson wanted to be someone, y'know? Maybe he wasn't gonna be Michael Jordan or anything but..someone. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do but he wanted something.His dad would beat him, all the time. Wade thinks about it everytime he sees his scars. Wade blames him for Wade's new job. Mercenary. Great.Speaking of which, guess who's his new target?_Peter Parker, in college and in debt. He got a full ride, sure, but his Aunt May is sick and he needs to help her somehow. Peter doesn't eat much. Peter doesn't sleep much. He's Spider-Man. Woopdiedoo. That's a sarcastic cheer, if you couldn't tell.Peter owes it to his Uncle Ben for the way he lives. "With great power comes great responsibility." So here he is; Spider-Man to the rescue.Woohoo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

He held a picture in his hands. A picture of an angel with no wings. Her hair blonde like a sunflower's golden blade and Her eyes as blue as the day's sky. He watched as fat tears fell onto the picture and dampened the dry stains of previous tears. This was Her time. When the sun hid itself behind the endless ocean but left enough light to fight off the night. This was how the sky looked when She died. 

This was how the sky looked when She was murdered. Wade's eyebrows furrowed and he refrained from clenching his fists; afraid to damage Her picture. 

"Mama take this badge from me." Wade recited when he set Her picture down on the ledge. He yanked the fake police badge off his shirt and threw it as far as it would go. He watched it soar until it fell and clattered on the rooftop next over to the one he was sitting on. 

He had just finished clearing out an armory. Some Czechans hired him to raid the place so they could take it over. Most of the time, Wade only took jobs that had to do with getting rid of scum for honest people who knew when enough is enough. But, occassionally, he would take jobs like this. Where scum hired him to kill other scum. Wade's fine with this. It pays the bills. 

Wade watched the sun retreat and he looked back at Her picture. His mother, young and beautiful and alive, in the colors of the image. "I wish you were here." Wade whispered to himself. He lifted Her picture with one hand and ran his other hand through his dirty blonde hair. The color was so close to being like Hers, but was stained by his father's genes. 

Wade is about Her age in the picture. 23 going on 24 in a couple of weeks. He had become a mercenary at the age of 16 after his father died of a heart attack. Natural causes, the medical examiner told Wade when the police and ambulance came to take away the body.

'My causes', Wade had thought to himself. 

Wade's father, Hector, had killed Her. Killed Her brutally with a pot and made Wade bury her in their backyard at the age of 6. She had been too loud that night, Hector had told Wade. 

"A woman should be silent when she's being hit. God gave her a mouth to suck cock, not to talk." Hector hissed. "Now hurry up. Put your back into it Winston. She ain't going to bury herself." 

Wade had wanted to kill him then, but he was too scared. Wade was always a little smaller than the rest of his friends his age. So his father always had the upper hand. And maybe this was one of his father's tricks, Wade had thought, maybe he was training mom to crawl her way out of being buried alive like he trained Wade to. 

But Wade knew better, and when Wade turned 13, he met Ajax.  
"You afraid of your old man?" Ajax asked with a sly grin. Wade had just told him his life story, and why he wanted to go the military and train so that he could come back and kill the son-of-a-bitch. 

"I guess." Wade had answered, taking a long sip of the beer Ajax had gotten him. 

"I can make you strong quick." Ajax offered. "I just need you to come with me and do some tests and —boom!" Ajax grabbed Wade's shoulders. "Your old man is dust." 

Wade couldn't refuse. 

He should have, because for the next 3 years Wade was tortured in every way imaginable. Until finally, Wade's mutant genes kicked in. He was immortal, and strong as fuck. So he escaped, he killed everyone in the Weapon X building and freed their captors. He got out, scot-free. No scars besides the ones his father gave him throughout the years. 

Wade returned to Hector's home that same night. When Hector saw Wade, he had a heart attack. Wade cried out, "No!" Wade had wanted to have the pleasure to kill him. Go rip him piece by piece. Smother the walls in his blood. Maybe, while Hector was still alive and conscious, Wade could've sliced his achilles tendon and make the old man try to walk. How fucking funny would it have been to watch him scream in agony as his ankles gave out at his first step and made him fall forward. Blood spurting from the tops of his heels. 

Wade stuffed Her picture back into his backpack. He slipped out of his fake police uniform he had used to infiltrate the armory and tossed on his Guns N' Roses shirt and some blue jeans. He stuffed his costume into his backpack. 

[[Feels a little odd to be back in Nueva York-eh, huh?]]

Wade spun on his heels, looking for the source of the nasaly voice he had just heard talking to him. "Who—?"

[[Ain't nobody there, sweet-cheeks. Just me —Insanity. Oh, and my buddy Logic. Logic speaks in parentheses. I speak in brackets, tell the difference bitch.]]

((What's with you, man? Take a chill pill.))

Wade grabbed his head with both hands and growled. "Shut up." 

((Sure thing. See ya later.))

Wade raised his eyebrows and looked around. This is new. Voices? In his head? Since when? He'd have to investigate more. Maybe he was exposed to something? Or someone slipped something into his ear during the raid. Wade's thoughts were broken when his cell phone began to ring. Wade read the caller ID. 

WEASELETTE

Wade chuckled and swiped the screen to answer. "Yello'?" 

"Hi, Wade, glad to know you're alive. A text, yeah? A text next time would be nice." Weasel pestered. 

Wade rolled his eyes and was sure Weasel could sense the action because he heard his friend scoff. "Right, sure thing mommy. Want me to mail you a post card too, just in case?" 

"Whatever. Look, since you're in New York I want you to situate yourself. We've got a big one. This guy wants some vigilante down. Spider-Man? I think that's his name. Or Man of Spiders. Something with Spiders, not Black Widow though. He's new, I think."

"You think?" Wade snorted 

"I don't fucking know, man. We're Canadians, who's to say what shit Americans get up to in their spare time." 

"Says the guy who handles hit jobs." 

"Whatever man. Anyway, assimilate, okay? Become the New Yorker you were always meant to be. Scope the guy out, make sure he's our guy, then go for it. Be careful though, I hear he has ties with Iron Man."

"Wait, is he a hero? Dude, I don't kill heroes. You know this." 

"I know, I know. But the word is that he's actually a menace. If you want, make sure of it or whatever. But this guy is paying 3 mil for Spidey-Bro's head on a platter. So I don't know if you're willing to skip that for your stupid morals."

Wade was quiet for a minute but then sighed in agreement. "I'll text you, Wease." 

"Right, cool. Ttyl." 

"Bye, bitch."

______________________________________________________

It didn't take very long to find an apartment. It wasn't a great apartment, but it was an apartment. The complex was fairly big, but the actual space of each unit was cramped. Wade didn't mind, it would just be him for a couple of weeks. Well, he didn't actually know for how long— Weasel never specified. It doesn't matter, Wade can handle. 

Wade lugged his duffle bag of belongings up the stairs because the elevator wasn't working. His apartment was 16B so he only had to go up two flights of stairs which wasn't much. When he got to the door, he placed his bag on the floor and fished for his key which was supposed to be in his pockets. Strange, where the fuck had he left it? 

He sighed when he realized he must have never received it from the landlord. They had been very quick about the exchange and it's very possible that he forgot about the key. Wade geared to Plan B and grabbed a boby pin from his bag. 

"Hey!" Someone called out behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Wade turned to look down the hallway and spotted a tall, built brunette stalking towards him. Wade thought the guy was pretty attractive, especially with that mad look on his face. 

"Who wants to know?" Wade leaned against the wall and grinned. 

"Peter Parker. I live in 15B. I'm not about to let you break into an apartment." Peter crossed his arms and looked Wade up and down. 

"Well, Peter from 15B, I just got this place." Wade dug out his contract and showed it to the brunette. "By the way, never give that much info to strangers. Who knows, you never know when you're talking to a hitman." 

"Are you telling me you're a hitman?" Peter let his arms fall to his sided when he saw the contract. 

"I'm telling you to be careful. Also, I'm trying to imply that I have lost my key and need help getting into my apartment." Wade pouted childishly and Peter laughed. It felt strange how easily Peter began to trust this guy. 

"Hand over the pin." Peter walked over and Wade handed him the boby pin and with a click, Peter opened the door. 

Wade grinned. "Handsome and resourceful." Peter snorted and shot a sly grin at Wade. 

"Need anything else?" 

"Your number?" 

Peter laughed and started walking to 15B which was across 16B. "You already know where I live. Maybe next time." 

"Oh, so there's a next time?" Wade grinned.

This time Peter responded by waving Wade goodbye. The brunette opened his door and walked in closing it gently. Wade was about to do the same, when Peter swung open the door again. 

"I didn't get your name." Peter said a little loudly. His face red of embarrassment

"It's Wade." Wade smiled and closed his door before Peter could say anything else. 

Wade looked around his apartment and sighed. It was completely empty. It was a skeleton of a home. He'd have to ask Weasel how long he'd be staying, just to make sure he doesn't get attached to this place. 

Wade set down his duffel bag and laid down on the carpeted floor. He felt himself shiver at how cold the room felt. He refrained from thinking too much about the temperature. Instead, he day dreamed about a day he spent with his mom. A day that seemed like forever ago. 

They had been alone, Hector had gone on a trip for "work". She wasn't going to let that ruin Her time with Wade. Wade remembered hearing Her cry the night Hector left, but in the morning she looked so happy. They spent the following days going to the park, She would push him as he swung his little legs back and forth. She would cook him chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs for lunch/dinner and pop tarts for breakfast. One of the days, Wade remembers, She took him to the fair and he got on as many rides as possible. 

Wade was happy. 

And then Hector came back.  
But as Wade was lulling himself to sleep, he only focused on the time he spent with Her.

______________________________________________________

Peter's day had been long, to say the least. It started with his morning routine: workout, shower, pop tarts, go. "Go", means sneak out of the apartment complex as best possible in case the landlord's around and feels like scolding you for being behind on rent. 

He had not been so lucky today. Apparently, the landlord (Jim) had made a morning check-up on the apartments. "We've got a possible tenant for 16B." He had told Peter when Peter asked about his morning. "Give me my money before I give them your apartment." Jim had followed. 

Peter responded with vague promises before slipping past him with the excuse that he would be late to class. Class had been fine, boring because it was just review, but fine. He answered questions when the class was silent because of a question the professor asked that went everyone's heads, and he took occassional notes he deemed important. 

After class, he visited his Aunt May in the hospital. She talked about her shows and how she felt she was getting better. May had been diagnosed with cancer seven months ago. The doctors said she wasn't getting better, or worse, she was just...there. There wasn't anything to do but keep her under observation and treat her as best as possible. Most of Peter's money went to the hospital bills.

Not that he made a lot, working for James Jonah Jameson wasn't a steady check. Luckily, Peter is Spider-Man and can get awesome shots J.J.J. sometimes thinks is worth a couple hundred bucks. Otherwise, Peter takes up a full time waiter job at Pollo Lico. A Pollo Loco knock off that's owned by Josh and his girlfriend Izzy. Peter had to hand it to them, the food is good. They're nice people too, and a cute couple. 

After all of that, Peter got an "emergency" call from Gwen Stacy. Gwen is a police officer of the NYPD. She wanted to follow her dad's footsteps and has done so beautifully, she's close to getting detective. The "emergency" call was about her upcoming wedding. 

"Roses or tulips?" Gwen asked hastily, her hair in a messy bun that made her look even more beautiful than ever. 

Peter was laying horizontally on her recliner, his head and legs dangling off the armrests. Peter made a grunt sound, his eyes drooping. 

"Peter!" Gwen snapped. "Are you even listening?" 

"Do the first thing." Peter said lazily. 

"So, roses?" 

"What?" 

Gwen groaned and sat down on the opposing couch with a huff. She buried her face in her hands and followed her huff with a long groan. "Peter, I need you to help me." 

Peter sat up and opened his eyes to focus on Gwen. The girl he had fallen in love with when they were in highschool. M.J. had just broken up with him, "We're better off friends." she had said. Gwen had been there for Peter afterwards and he would always love her for that. 

Now she's marrying Harry Osborne. "Roses." Peter confirmed. "Red is your color." 

Gwen looked up and grinned. "What about Harry's 'color'?" 

"It's your big day, Gwanda." Peter snickered. "No one pays attention to the groom anyway." 

After his stop at Gwen's, Peter went home. It was around 10pm so when he spotted someone trying to break into 16B with a boby pin, he wasnt surprised. 

What did surprise him was how handsome this guy is. Wade has dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The kind of blue you can't forget. He has a nice build, broad shoulders and jutting hips. Strong biceps and thighs that Peter couldn't stop staring at. He's gorgeous, Peter thought. 

And he lives across from me, Peter thought further when he shut his door for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up on the floor wasn't a new thing for Wade. He had woken up behind dumpsters, underneath st-a-nky middle-aged men and women, and even on rooftops. 

((Still a pain in the back.))

Wade scrambled to his knees, clutching onto his pistol and swerving it around. "Who's there?" 

((I don't think he's ready yet.))

[[Nah, fam. He far from ready.]]

Wade felt his breathing quicken and a sharp pain in the front of his forehead. Wade hissed and sat back down on his behind. "What the fuck is going on with me?" Wade asked no one. He stood up and grabbed some clothes for the day. Deciding to shower, Wade went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. 

What he would do, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe try and find this Spider-Dude. The longer he could be away from Canada, the better. He could hang on this "job" for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks, until Weasel deemed it unworthy of attention or complete and would tell Wade to come back and help him at the bar. 

When Wade walked back out to the small living room, he heard soft knocking. Wade looked down at himself, inspecting his ripped jeans and tight white t-shirt before walking barefoot towards the door. He peeked through the peep-hole, upon seeing a mop of brown hair Wade grinned and unlocked the door. 

"Good morning Mr. Parker from 15B." Wade greeted with a smile.

"Hi Wade." Peter grinned and cleared his throat before lifting a plate of warm pancakes. "I made you breakfast, because -well from experience- I'm sure you don't have a lot of groceries today and I made extra so I thought-"

Wade opened the door wider. "Baby Boy, pancakes are always welcome here." 

Peter blushed at the nickname and stepped inside when Wade gestured for him to. "So, um, you new to the area? I can show you around if you'd like." Peter set down the plate of pancakes onto the kitchen counter. 

"Actually, I come fresh from Canada." Wade closed the door. "So you're going to have to show me everywhere."

Wade noticed Peter's smile grow. "Yeah, yeah sure man. I can do that today, see I have a day off. I don't get many of those but I thought it'd be cool to keep active, ya' know?" 

[[He's so fucking into us.]]

Wade flinched momentarily before leaning against the counter and picking up a pancake. "Naturally." Wade smirked. Peter watched the blonde eat the pancake like a taco. Wade made a show of lapping at the syrup that fell from the drooping edges. He moaned in delight. "You make these your self Baby Boy?" 

Peter took a few seconds to register what was happening before he straightened himself and cleared his throat. "I uh..yeah I made them this morning with the pre made stuff they sell at the dollar store..."

"Naturally." Wade said again. Peter looked away and began to scan the apartment. There weren't many walls, the living room was the biggest part with two doorways that looped the tiny living room and the even tinier kitchen. The counter had an open window that let you see the living room. Down one of the doorways, a short hallway that led to a closet-like bedroom and bathroom. Wade noticed something catch Peter's eye.

Something Wade always carried with him, a Gameboy from back when Wade was a kid. Maybe 4 or 5, She had gotten him the little thing for his birthday. She had scrapped up enough money to go down to the electronics store and buy him the Gameboy. She even bought him a Donkey Kong game with it. Wade had been so in awe that She had been able to get him something so...lucrative. Later that day, he had heard Hector screaming at Her for sleeping with Barry, the owner of the electronics store. How else could She have paid for the gift? 

Wade always carried it because it meant something to him. It meant Her hard work and love had stayed with him. It meant Her legacy, which was this Gameboy...stayed with him. Wade shared Peter's sight, staring at the Gameboy that was on the floor next to Wade's duffle bag. How had it gotten out of there?

((You woke up in the middle of the night and clutched it while you cried yourself back to sleep.))

Wade took another bite of his pancake.  
"Is that a Gameboy?" Peter finally asked. Had it been so long of just pure silence? Or was Wade imagining things? 

"Um, yeah." Wade confirmed. "I got it maybe 20 years ago, little less."

"It looks like a pretty old model." Peter countered. 

"I don't know. 'Couldn't really afford anything new so, probably." Wade shrugged while he took a final bite of his pancake. "You like it?"

"I sort of collect them." Peter laughed. 

"Sort of?"

"I don't really look for 'em, just, get them whenever I can get my hands on one." Peter shrugged, still staring at the Gameboy. 

Wade's eyebrows lifted and his lips pulled into a smile. The blonde walked to the living room, he felt Peter's eyes watching him through the frame of the open wall between the kitchen and the living room. Wade bent over and picked up the Gameboy. He stared at it and caressed his thumb against the side. He fought back a tear. He could no longer rely on Her whenever he felt sad. Peter will take care of Her gift, Wade reasoned. It's for a fucking collection, for Christ's sake. Wade turned around with a challenging smile and handed Peter the Gameboy. 

"You've got your hands on one." He said cleverly. 

Peter blinked slowly and looked up and down between Wade and the Gameboy. "I couldn't- I can't!" Peter shook his head. 

"Yes you can. Look..([I can't use it anymore)]." Wade felt as if he said that with a chorus. He shook his head, both to show Peter he no longer wanted the thing but also to shake away his evolving headache. 

"These can costs fortunes, Wade, I can't afford-"

"Coffee." Wade interrupted. 

"What?" Peter looked confused.

Wade rubbed his temples, somehow his Baby headache had morphed into some Godzilla migraine. "My head is killing me. How about-" he took a sharp inhale. "How about you pay me through weekly coffee? That way I get to spend time with you, meaning we HAVE to eventually be friends, and I get free coffee? That's definitely worth the fortune I'm giving away." Wade chuckled. 

Peter looked at Wade with a worried expression. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Wade looked at Peter in the eyes. He felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and the warmth radiating off of the brunette. For the first time, Wade noticed just how beautiful Peter's eyes are. "I'm okay." Wade said in a hushed voice. 

"Migraine, huh? I get those every now and then too. I'll take you to the best coffee shop I know but that doesn't mean I'm taking this." Peter placed the Gameboy on the counter. 

Wade smirked, knowing he'd find a way to sneak the Gameboy into Peter's apartment somehow. "Better be the best fucking coffee of my life, Parker." 

"It will be." 

______________________

"This is the best fucking coffee of my life!" Wade exclaimed when he took a sip of the warm drink in front of him. Peter laughed but he looked a little nervous. They were in a fancy little coffee shop that took almost an hour to get to by bus. 

"Yeah," Peter played with his water cup. He had insisted he didn't want coffee when the chipper waitress came to take their order and was teasing him about going to a coffee shop and not getting any coffee. 

Wade eyed Peter carefully, his headache calmed. "Baby Boy, are you okay?"

"You're going to be mad.." Peter looked down at his hands. 

Wade raised a brow and set his coffee down. "Mad? At you? Never. Tell me, Pete."

"I..I lost my wallet." Peter looked so ashamed and disappointed of himself. Wade snorted and Peter looked up at him confused. 

"Babe," Wade reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of hundreds. "I've got us covered."

Peter's eyes widened almost like a cartoon show. "Wade! Put that away!"

"Why? No one's gonna try and get it in here. Everyone's too into sniffing their own farts in this place that I bet they don't even notice." 

"Please." Peter whispered. Wade rolled his eyes and shoved the money back into his pocket. 

"Anyway," Wade smiled. "I can pay."

"I'm really sorry, I know I said I was going to pay." Peter frowned. 

"It's okay, and as long as I'm paying-" Wade waved at the waitress so she could come over. "You're getting something."

"No-"

"Don't argue with me, Parker." Wade shot him a playful glare.

They shared a warm coffee, Wade enjoyed watching the joyful look on Peter's face when he took that first sip of the expensive tasting coffee. Wade wished he could give Peter all the things in the world. 

At the end of their drinks, Wade paid and tipped the waitress. They walked back outside and walked down the streets. Wade looked around and took in New York for the first time. He had imagined lights, cameras, action! But he got this; humanity. Busy streets and equally busy people. 

[[I think you were thinking of Hollywood, bro.]] 

Out of habit, Wade looked over his shoulder but acted normally. Peter was pointing out some cool things -statues and such- when Wade was reminded

((Spider-Man! ask him about-))

by his own responsible brain that he was also on a mission here. 

((Wtf that was all me.))

"So, Spider-Man." Wade said awkwardly not noticing he had interrupted Peter's current rant about homelessness. 

"Spider-Man?" 

"Yeah, my friend back in Canada is a big fan of his. Or at least, he asked me to do some research while I'm here."

Peter looked at Wade curiously. "Why did you move to New York?" 

"Czechans." 

"Czechans?" 

"Yup. I was hired to marry some chick, but then she said I was too ugly and I got kicked to the curb. I decided to stay here while I make some more dough." Wade shrugged. 

"Looks like you have enough dough to travel the world." Peter pointed out. 

"Money flies," Wade shrugged. "Only looks like a lot, Baby Boy." 

"I get that." Peter sighed. "As for Spider-Man..."

"Like, is he a good guy or is he a no-bono?" Wade interrupted again. He noticed Peter getting agitated. 

"I guess he's good." 

"You guess?" Wade frowned. 

"Can we not talk about what everyone talks about?" Peter snapped. Wade raised a brow and heard Peter sigh. "Sorry, it's just...everyone always wants to talk about him around here and it gets tiring. I thought since you're from out if the frickin' country you wouldn't know about him." 

"Wow. You thought you saved yourself from an awful conversation by talking to me, so you talked to me." Wade laughed. 

[[Ouch? Or are we being cool about this?]]

((I don't think Petey meant it in a bad way.))

[[Idk I feel like this guy is "...bullshit." Wade blurted. 

"What?" Peter looked up at Wade. 

"I ah," Wade darted his eyes racking his brain for an answer. "bullshit." He said more confidently. "Bullshit that you didn't talk to me for my striking looks."

Peter laughed and Wade felt his heart swell again. "I won't deny that." 

"How about this," Wade felt himself again. "What if I never mention the Arachnid-Boy with you if you take my Gameboy and get me coffee weekly?" 

Peter snorted but nodded. "Okay." 

"Okay." Wade repeated with a smile.

___________

On their way back to the apartments, Wade and Peter discussed a multitude of things. From the best brand of beer to why Canada should just take over the United States. 

"We're not as perfect as you think." Wade snorted. 

"Sure are better than us." Peter argued with a smirk. 

"I can think of a few New Yorkers better than a few Canadians." Wade leaned closer to Peter and gave him a knowing wink. Peter smiled fondly and blushed. 

They walked into the large building and walked up the steps to their apartments. Wade challenged Peter to a race and Peter happily agreed. They hurried up the stairs, gently shoving at each other to reach the top. Peter got the upper hand when grabbed Wade's shoulder and jumped over him using that leverage. He landed at the base floor of their apartment level and turned to grin at Wade who was starstruck and just a little bit horny. 

[[A lot horny.]]

((Are we HARD?!))

"Wow, Baby Boy. You ain't so...baby." Wade looked at Peter up and down, noticing the muscles flexing underneath Peter's Lettuce shirt. Peter laughed and watched Wade jog the rest of the stairs up. 

"You underestimate me, Wade." 

"Never again." Wade's face was so close to Peter's. Peter could feel his hot breath hit his neck. 

"Do you...do you want to meet my friends?" Peter suddenly said hurriedly, almost in a gasp. 

"What?" Wade chuckled. 

Peter blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, you see, It's just that Thursdays -today- is my day off and my friends either have today off too or get home by 8 and we always hang at 8:30 and-" 

Wade held a finger up to cease Peter's rambling. "I'd love to meet your friends." 

Peter smiled and started to back away. They walked in a comfortable silence to their apartments. Putting a new meaning to the phrase "Let me walk you home". 

((Let's walk each other home.)) 

[[Omfg so cuuuuuute.]]

Wade chuckled and turned to look at Peter when they reached their doors. "Should I dress to impress?" 

"We're heading to MJ's tonight so you don't have to. She lives with her dog, Pebbles. So, unless you want to impress the dog?"

"I want to impress someone else." Wade flashed Peter a playful grin. 

"Oh?" Peter leaned his weight onto one leg and tried to repress a knowing grin, failing miserably. 

"Yeah," Wade got closer to Peter. "He's a brunette. 'S got the most beautiful hazel eyes.." Wade smiled and lifted his arm to Peter's head. "About yay tall, a bit of a slouched back-"

"Oh be quiet." Peter laughed and gently slapped Wade's shoulder. They stayed that way for minutes, but to them it felt like seconds. 

"See ya at 8, Daddy." Wade smirked and watched Peter's face turn scarlet. 

"W-what-"

"Can't call you Baby anymore," Wade opened the door to his apartment. "so Daddy will have to do." 

Peter watched awestruck as Wade went inside his apartment and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch3 is so looong 😒

Looking at his very small wardrobe, Wade realized why -in their youth- Vanessa had always dragged him to the mall to pick something new. Since he was young, Wade always tried to drown himself in work; he has nothing much else to do, and since he has nothing else to do, he doesn't really need any other changes of clothes. 

He had his costumes, his "janitor" guy, his "cable" guy, his "FBI" suit guy. He had his favorite blue jeans that did wonders for his ass. He had his white shirts, and a pink hoodie that his 7 year old daughter -Eleanor- stitched a heart into on the top left breast side a couple of months ago when he was able to visit. 

[[We need to go SHOPPING HOES]]

Wade flinched and glared at no one. What the fuck is going wrong with his head lately? 

((Sorry, Insanity is loud but he's right, you need something to make you look presentable. What time is it?))

Wade glanced at his phone that was lying on the floor near the outfits he had strewn out. The time read 6 o' clock. 2 hours before he had to leave with Peter to meet his friends. He supposed he had time to go to one of the shops nearby, Peter pointed some out on their bus ride. Wade stood up from the floor and tugged on his shoes. He slid into his favorite pink hoodie that reminded him so much of his favorite baby girl, and made his way out into the streets of New York. 

\-----------

Wade had lost a bit of time finding a place, it was already 7 when he walked into The Store. It had a nice little aesthetic going, sort of young and hip type of store. Wade had always liked looking good when he went out. He never really needed to try with his outfits though, one thing Wade had never denied himself was that he was attractive. Wade hardly had to take care of himself, he thanked Her. His Angel that was always so gorgeous despite their poverty. Her gracefulness and Her beauty never lacked, even when She was getting beaten. 

Wade looked around the store, a couple young girls giggled when he walked past them. He heard them make comments about his looks but he ignored them. All he could think about was Peter. Peter, who had somehow managed to worm his way into Wade's thoughts and daydreams. What made him so special? 

"Hey sweetheart," a man greeted "need any help?"

Wade looked up from the rack of shirts he was looking at and met eyes with a young looking guy. He has dark hair and dark eyes. He looked well built and was handsome, to say the least. Wade also noticed the name tag on the guy's shirt. Percy. "I'm just trying to find something to wear for a party of sorts." Wade grinned. "My..uh..boyfriend is going to introduce me to his friends and I don't have much to wear." 

The employee's smile grew. "Oh my gosh! That's so sweet. Here I think I know something that suits you perfectly. Wait here." Not long after Wade watched Percy shuffle towards the other end of the store to the back, did he come back with a smile on his face and an outfit. "Here you are!"

Wade inspected the clothing, a green jean jacket and a white spiderman T shirt and some beige pants. Wade grinned. "I like it." He stared at the T shirt for a bit longer, it had SPIDER MAN written on the chest part and a spider logo on it. He thought Peter might find it amusing. "I REALLY like it." 

"I thought you looked like the Spidey type." Percy smirked. "Anything else I can help with?"

"What are you work days?" Wade asked with a smile, Percy blushed. 

"You have a boyfriend..?" 

"Doesn't mean I can't have a good-looking friend, right? You definitely have a good fashion sense, and I need help with my wardrobe. So, what do ya say?" 

Percy bit his bottom lip gently before slipping into his commonly worn smile. "I work Mondays mostly." 

"See ya next Monday them," Wade waved at him and walked over to the register where a nice young girl, maybe 16 or 17, named Jessica ringed Wade up and bid him a nice day. 

\------------------

Wade got back home by 8 and luckily Peter hadn't swung by to pick him up yet. Wade quickly did himself a once over, making sure he didn't stink by applying deodorant and cologne. He had changed and combed his hair neatly just like he always did. He liked how the clothes fit him and couldn't wait for Peter to see him. 

While Wade was in the middle of a great pace, he heard a knock at his door. Wade made sure he looked presentable in the reflection of the dark screen of his phone before tucking it away and unlocking the door. "Heya Pete." Wade greeted. Wade's eyes wandered down Peter's glowing face to his outfit. 

Peter had on a black leather jacket and a grey T shirt. His tight skinny jeans were a dusted grey. His brunette hair was combed to the side, obviously he tried to tame the curls with gel but it was no use. Wade could only think

[[Cutecutecutecutecute!!!!]]

"Really?" Was Peter's greeting. Wade followed his gaze to look at the SpiderMan shirt. Wade grinned. 

"This nice guy at the store, Percy, picked it out for me. I think it looks nice." 

"We had a deal Wade-"

"Am I talking about anything? Mr. Parker?" Wade smiled smugly and Peter could only snort. 

"Fine, fine." Peter waited for Wade to lock up before he started to walk towards the stairway. "MJ's apartment is across the street."

"I can't wait." Wade grinned. "Is there anything I should know before I drink the Kool-Aid?" 

Peter laughed and held the door open for Wade when they made it to the exit of the building. "Umm, well Mary Jane is really chill. She's down-to-earth, if you get what I mean. She's like, hmm.." Peter pursed his lips and Wade watched him carefully. "She's like my Aunt May. They're both understanding and logical people. I guess it makes sense, since MJ was our neighbor as kids and she spent a lot of time with me and my Aunt." 

"Cute. You guys are like, the ultimate highschool couple." Wade joked. 

"We were." Peter looked at Wade's surprised face with a dead serious one. "Freshman year, we tried it on for size. We had a good run but eventually she realized that we were better off as friends and I agreed." 

"Well at least I don't have to worry about her taking my mans." Wade nudged Peter's side. Peter blushed and cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, well anyway, then there's Ned. I've known him since middle school, he's so nice. He's really good with computers and stuff, he's the pure one of our group. Then there's Harry, I met him our Freshman year. He works at Oscorp with his dad, Norman Osbourne."

"Isn't Norman the friggin owner of the company?" 

"Yeah, Harry's loaded." Peter snorted. They were waiting for the light to cross the street. 

"Who else?" Wade asked once he saw the light flicker and change, they sped walked to the other side. 

"Gwen." Peter felt his chest tighten a bit. "She uh..I met her in Sophmore year. She was my chemistry partner and she just...she's got this magnetic personality, y'know? She's so smart and she speaks her mind like...y'know? She's just awesome."

Wade frowned. They were walking towards an apartment complex that looked similar to the one they lived in. Wade didn't like how Peter talked about this Gwen chick, it sounds like... "You have a crush on her." Wade said grimly. 

"What? No. She's getting married to Harry." Peter laughed as if Wade was speaking gibberish. 

"Hey, no judgement Petey." Wade smiled painfully. "If you like her, you like her. You can't change that even if she's getting married." 

Peter was quiet for a while after that until they reached the buzzer for the door. He rung A4. "Counting the days until I show!" Peter said to the speaker. 

"And showing up pro bono!" A smooth and feminine voice replied through the speaker. Wade snorted and Peter flashed him a smile. Their awkwardness melting away laughing. 

The gate unlocked and Peter held it open for Wade. Wade smiled at him before stepping in. Peter closed the door behind them and led Wade down the hall to an apartment door labeled A4 with a sticker. Peter was just about to knock when the door swung open. A red head, slim and tall stood their with a smile plastered on her freckled face. 

"Hey MJ." Peter greeted with a giggle. 

"Peter! And you must be Wade," she hugged them both. 

"And you must be my second favorite kind of MJ." Wade grinned and MJ laughed so hard she snorted. 

"Duuuuuude I'm so for that. We should smoke sometime." MJ led them.inside and closed the door behind them. 

"Hell yeah, I'm down!" Wade stood close to her. She was very enthusiastic and Wade couldn't help but feel like she's a great friend. 

"Oh come on." Peter groaned. "Weed? You smoke weed?" 

Wade rolled his eyes. "Shut up, grandma." 

MJ giggled and led them to her small living room, everything looked neatly placed, almost strategically for efficiency. There, seated on one of the far ends of the couch against the nearest wall, was Ned. He waved and stood up to shake Wade's hand and do a very elaborate secret handshake with Peter. 

Ned was relatively short, his jet black hair matched his enticing dark eyes. He was a bit overweight and his eyes could light up any room. "Nice to finally meet you." Ned told Wade. "Peter has texted us a lot about you, he says you're really hot-"

Peter smacked Ned's arm in embarrassment. "Dude." He whined and Ned laughed. 

There was a quick buzz coming from a distance and MJ hurried back to her door to the speaker. 

"Tell me why?" MJ spoke into the contraption. 

"Ain't nothing but a heartache." A female and male voice sang. 

"Tell me why!"

"Ain't nothing but a mistake," now everyone in the apartment.sang along with the incoming visitors. 

"Tell me why,"

"I never wanna here ya say!" Wade's voice projected beautifully, and Peter couldn't help the weak feeling in his knees watching Wade be so excited. His voice was one of an angel. 

"I want it that way!" They all sang and laughed. MJ opened the door and Wade was the last to greet Gwen and Harry. They were what Wade expected, the perfect couple. 

Gwen is blonde, average height and it's clear she keeps fit. Her blue eyes shone bright and her skin is flawless. Harry is brunette, tall and stiff. He has broad shoulders and a sculpted face. 

"[[Damn their baby is going to be gorgeous.]]" Wade said aloud, despite feeling as if it wasn't entirely him saying it. 

Gwen giggled and Harry looked surprised. Peter nudged Wade's side. 

"You must be Wade." Gwen held out her hand. Wade grinned, took her hand gently in his and lifted her small hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. He smirked when he looked up to see her blushing. 

"And you must be Gwen." Wade dropped her hand and stood so close to her he could see her shoulders tense and her blush darken. "Peter failed to tell me just how angelic you are." 

"I-" she stuttered and Wade could no longer hold in his laughter when he saw Harry's boiling expression. 

He bursted out laughing and he heard MJ and Ned follow in his joke. Wade stepped back. "You should've seen Stick's face!"

"Stick?" MJ managed to ask through her giggles. 

"'Cause it looks like he's got a stick up his-"

"Okay!" Peter clapped and stepped in. "Let's settle in and make some...proper introductions, yeah?"

Wade leaned towards Peter and nuzzled his face into the crook of Peter's neck. He felt Peter's heartbeat quicken when Wade nibbled on the skin before muttering. "You're no fun, Pete." 

"He's right though." Harry announced with his booming voice. "I'm not entirely 'Team Wade' right now." 

Wade spun around with a grin. "I just wanted to mess with the lovebirds. You're getting married, right?" 

"Yes." Gwen answered while Harry slipped his arm around her waist. "In a week." 

"A week?!" Peter exclaimed. "You...you changed the date?" Wade turned to see Peter's hurt expression. Wade felt his own arteries harden in angst. 

Harry smiled. "Yeah dude, I have to go to europe for work in 10 days so we thought, why not make that our honeymoon and just get married ASAP? Everything's ready, we just need to.."

"Do it!" Gwen finished, squeezing Harry's arm happily. 

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ned squealed. 

"You guys are so cute." MJ added. "Let's sit down, yeah? I'll get your guys' regular orders." She giggled. "Oh! Wade, almost forgot, what do you like to drink?" 

Wade pursed his lips. "Other than Petey's jizz? I'll take a beer if you have it." Wade watched proudly as Peter's face lit up red. 

"Alcoholic. Hm?" Gwen looked at Wade judgementally. 

Wade stayed quiet and ignored Gwen's comment. MJ patted Wade's back confirming to him she had beer before going to the kitchen. Ned returned to his seat and Harry and Gwen joined him. Peter pulled out two bean bags from a room closet and tossed one to Wade. Gwen powered on the PS4 as MJ returned with drinks. 

"Snapple for Ned. Coke for Harry. Lemonade for Gwen. Arizona for Peter. Beers for me and Wade." MJ winked at Wade and Wade smiled up at her. 

"Watch out, you just might become my favorite kind of MJ."  
Wade winked back making MJ giggle. 

"And a pothead?" Gwen mumbled while she selected a movie on Netflix: 'Freaks'. 

"Want me to list every other drug I've taken?" Wade snapped. Peter tensed and grabbed Wade's shoulder. 

"Chill, Wade." 

Wade glared at Peter and shifted on the bean bag. "Lemme guess," he started making everyone turn. "You're a cop?"

"How did you..?" 

"Your holster." He pointed at the gun holster strapped to her belt. "You're a cop, so you think you're a hero." 

"I put bad people behind bars-"

"And then they only come racing back out to get back to the same thing they were doing pre-jail time." 

"They're called correctional centers for a reason." Harry defended. 

"Yet they never really could turn a pedophile into a good, civil person; could they?" Wade frowned. "Listen, I'm all for being a hero. I respect your job. I just don't respect people who think they're better than everyone else because they say they're the purest of the pure. Yes, I've smoked marijuana. Yes, I drink. Yes, I snorted cocaine when I was 17. Who cares? At the end of the day, we're both sitting here in this same state of the same country in the same planet." Wade shrugged. 

"I..." Gwen sighed. "I didn't mean to come off as judgemental, I'm sorry." 

"And I'm sorry for snapping. Can we start over?" Wade stood up. "Hi, I'm Wade Wilson."

Gwen smiled and shook Wade's hand. "Nice to meet you, Wade. I'm Gwen Stacy." Wade sat back down and MJ started to laugh.

"I never saw her admit to anyone she was wrong." Ned said, exasperated. 

Peter looked at Wade in surprise. "You're...something else." 

Wade grinned. "Of course I am, Daddy." He winked at Peter and Peter blushed. Wade noticed Peter placing his hands over his crotch and Wade felt proud of himself. 

Wade wasn't the only one to notice. "Dude," Harry laughed. "No way, you popped a boner." 

Peter hushed everyone and pointed at the screen. "Watch the movie people."

\----------

Wade enjoyed spending time with Peter's friends. There was definitely tension between Gwen and Wade. Harry seemed to brush off Wade's antics, they weren't buddy buddy but they were chill. MJ joked with Wade the most and egged Wade on when he would start making fun of something. Ned is very polite, and expressed kindness to Wade. 

What Wade enjoyed most, however, was holding Peter's hand. Their arms becoming a bridge between their bean bags. He enjoyed his knee touching Peter's and the occasional glances they shared. 

When the movie ended, MJ turned the lights back on that Wade never even noticed she turned off, and she flashed everyone a smile. 

"Initiation time, people." She grabbed Wade's hand and lifted him to his feet. Wade smirked and spun MJ around, holding onto her waist once he twirled her. She laughed and her white teeth flashed. "Unhand me, you fiend!" She giggled. 

"As you wish," Wade lifted her and dropped her back onto her recliner. She laughed so hard it was difficult for her to stand back up. Once she did though, she grinned at Wade with an mischievous glint. Wade sensed someone come up from behind him. He turned his head an inch and saw Ned. 

"Sorry," he mumbled when he slipped Wade's jacket off. Wade yelped when Peter came up to his side and yanked off his shirt with such force it ripped. 

"What the-" Wade didn't feel threatened, more..confused. Gwen smirked and walked up to him with a permanent marker. 

"Our group name, on any body part of our choosing." Peter whispered into Wade's ear. 

"What's your group name?" Wade raised a brow. 

"Cherry Bombs." MJ winked. "Stay still." 

Wade watched patiently while Gwen wrote CHERRY BOMBS onto Wade's jutting hip along with a drawing of a cherry. Wade smirked when he saw Peter staring at Wade's muscular and fit frame. "Like what you see, guys?" Wade asked everyone. 

"No." They all recited in a fit of laughter. 

When the ritual was done, they all sat in a circle on the floor. "This is routine," Harry explained to Wade. He had sat next to Wade. "We share how our week went and we have to answer any question -honestly- that arises." He put a strain on honestly. 

"Why don't you go first MJ?" Ned suggested.  
\----

Nearing the end, he heard about MJ and how she was sniffing around town for a good news story to submit to some guy named James Jonah Jameson. And how she has started to go to therapy and has been feeling a lot more stable lately. How she is very close to finally meeting Spider-Man because she has been "not spying, just doing research" on him when she can.  
He heard about Gwen and Harry, how their boring work lives were spiced up by their wedding plans. Gwen shared an exciting tale about how she busted a drug deal happening near the police station. "How stupid can a guy be?" She had said.  
He heard Ned talk about film school, and what new Star Wars ship he had built out of Legos. And a quick story about his (possible?) new girlfriend who he had met at a coffee shop.  
He heard about Peter's Stark Internship ((Peter's smart and hot. Damn.)) and about college. He updated everyone on his Aunt May. "She's..holding up. Visit her when you guys can, she loves seeing y'all." He finishes his story talking about meeting Wade. 

Then it was Wade's turn.  
"My week?" Wade hummed. "Well, I moved here. That happened."

"Why'd you move here?" Ned asked while he took a last sip of his Snapple. 

"A Czechan guy was gonna pay me 7K a week to marry his daughter. I flew out from Canada because I have nothing better to do with my life and, damn 7K???? that's a shit ton of money, but they ended up yeeting me away when the girl said I am too 'repulsive'." 

"You're not repulsive." Peter huffed. 

"That's a lot of money. Are these Czechans, criminals?" Gwen pushed. 

"How should I know-"

"And what do you mean, 'you had nothing better to do'?" Gwen questioned.

Wade rolled his eyes. "It is how it sounds. My parents are dead. I have no siblings or cousins. I got divorced like 3 years ago. My friends can call over facetime. I do whatever job I feel like doing. I don't go to college. Should I continue?" 

"You were married?" MJ perked up. "Ooh! When?" 

"I got married when I was 19, got divorced at 20." Wade shrugged. 

"Only a year?" Harry frowned. 

"Marriage is hard long distance." Wade shrugged. 

"Long distance?" Ned chipped in. "How far?" 

Wade smirked. "You wouldn't believe me." 

"Tell us." Peter pushed. His face looked blank and possibly hiding jealousy?

"Monster Metropolis." 

"What?" 

"A mutants dream! It's an underground city, and Shiklah is the queen!" Wade laughed. "I married her but she ditched me for Dracula." 

"Are you crazy?" 

"Nope. I'm a mutant. Hope you guys are okay with that." 

"Ooh! What are your superpowers?" Ned asked excitedly and Wade cooed. 

"I can literally blow up and still live." 

"What?" Peter looked shocked. 

"Yeah, I would cut my finger off to show you guys but I don't want to traumatize y'all." Wade shrugged. 

"That's..cool?" MJ snorted. "Does that mean you're immortal or something?"

"Something like that." Wade shrugged. "Who knows, there's got to be an end somewhere right?"

"Have you actually blown up?" Gwen asked quietly. 

"Yeah. I got sawed in half, blown up by dynamite, chopped into pieces, ripped in half by a REALLY strong dude, and pretty much everything else. I've tried bleeding out and using the old pistol to the brain trick but it never works." Wade shrugged 

"Why..why have you tried those things?" Peter mumbled. Wade turned to see Peter's worried expression. Wade felt bad for having made Peter feel that way.

"Just testing out the powers. I'm not, suicidal or something." He lied. "Just, like I said before, I didn't have a life. I could do anything I wanted." He smiled. "But now I have you." He held Peter's hand and he felt satisfied when he saw Peter smile. 

"I'm gonna have a list of questions for you next Thursday." Gwen laughed. 

"I'll be prepared to answer them then, but now? I wanna go home." Wade checked the time to see it was nearing midnight. 

"He's right." Ned stood up. "See you guys soon. What day is the wedding?" 

"Wednesday." Gwen smiled. "I'll send you guys all the details soon. Wade, I hope you'll be able to come?" 

"I'll be Petey's plus one." Wade grinned. "If he'll have me?" 

"Of course." Peter smiled 

Soon, they all filed out. MJ waved them goodbye but Wade stopped. 

"I nearly forgot. Peter promised there would be a dog here, Pebbles?" 

"Aw, she stayed at my Nana's place today. Nana was feeling lonely but I had to work all day so I dropped Pebbles of with her. Pebbles will be here next Thursday." 

"Better be, I have an appointment and if it's not met I'll have to speak with your manager." Wade joked and MJ giggled. 

"Bye guys." MJ closes the door behind Peter and Wade, who were the last to leave. 

"I learned a lot about you." Peter said quietly while they walked down the street. 

"And I you. I'd like to meet Aunt May, she sounds awesome. If that's okay?" 

"Of course." Peter smiled. 

They walked back in a comfortable silence. Too sleepy to hold a conversation, they'd have to talk tomorrow. The cold breeze felt cold against Wade's open chest, his frame only covered by his jacket. Peter had gotten his revenge.

\------

When they got back to their apartments, despite the awkwardness they felt today, Peter and Wade shared a passionate kiss. One that had Wade pinned against the hallway wall and Peter's strong hands trailing up and down his abdomen and chest. Occasionally pulling at Wade's cold and hard nipples. Wade gasped when Peter suddenly pressed his knee in between Wade's crotch. 

"Your breath stinks like beer." Peter teased. Wade snickered and allowed his hand to trace the sides of Peter's neck. 

"Are you going to take me home, Daddy?" Wade asked with a grin. Sure, to the average person, sex seemed to be a very sudden action for this new relationship(?). Peter and Wade had never even established what they were. But Wade had had sex sooner. He remembered all the times in the Hell House, when anyone would simply walk towards to him, wink at him and lead him upstairs to an empty room for a round or two. Plenty of times, they offered him money afterwards, and Wade would accept. If they thought he was some type of stripper, or prostitute, so be it. Money is money and money is good. 

Wade knew Peter would be different, though. Peter didn't feel like his one night stands, or his one week conquests. Peter felt different in the sense that, maybe, he felt long term. 

"And do what, exactly?" Peter asked between butterfly kisses to Wade's smooth neck. 

"Fuck me." Wade groaned. "Take me, Peter. I'm yours if you'll have me." 

Wade tensed when Peter stopped. "I uh...maybe we should wait a bit. Go on some dates? First?" Peter lowered his leg that Wade had been mindlessly grinding on. 

Wade looked confused but nodded. "Whatever you want, Baby Boy." 

"Oh so now I'm a Baby?" Peter asked defensively pulling away. 

"No! Peter, no, it just came out that way. It's a nickname for Christ's sake." Wade explained in a hurry, worried that Peter might leave him. 

Peter pursed his lips but smiled. "Sorry, I'm just sleep deprived. Goodnight, Wade. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah..tomorrow." Wade watched Peter walk inti apartment 15B and shut the door quietly without once turning to look Wade in the eye. 

[[He is sO CONFUSING!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHSKFNIENFJAODHDNFIEBFJDK]]

Wade gripped his head tightly and ran into his apartment. Trying to block the sound with pillows but it wouldn't get quieter because it was coming from inside his head. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Wade sobbed, he hadn't realized he was crying. Hot and fast tears streamed down his face while he slid against his now closed door and down to the cold floor. 

((Damn Czechans, man. You shouldn't have slept with the enemy.))

[[But he was sooooooo hot!!!!]]

Wade sobbed and sobbed. His vision began to blur and white dots began to shield his sight. His head felt funny and...did he...did he just see a tiny...cartoon...unicorn..?? Suddenly, everything began to be engulfed by darkness and he cried. "It's getting dark, too dark too see." 

And with that, he knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch4 will be Peter-centric i promise


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went like any other for Peter Parker, except he had someone new on his mind. Wade was certainly becoming more interesting by the day. Peter had felt bad when he left Wade alone last night, the face Wade made of confusion and hurt left Peter feeling guilty but Peter had not been prepared to do anything further with Wade. He liked him, he really did, but just until yesterday he found out Wade had been married. And is a mutant. And VERY flirty. How much more did Peter not know? Was Wade a super? an X-Man? 

It was sometime in the evening, classes had ended and Peter was doing some patrols around the city before heading home to do some homework. He landed on the apartment rooftop, ready to eat the sandwich he had picked up from the local liquor store when he heard something. 

"Okay, so Victor implanted you in me?" A voice came from the other side of the entrance to the apartment building. It was a cube like entrance that jutted out from the rooftop. Peter made sure his mask was on before rounding the corner. It was Wade, talking to himself. "When? I mean, it's not like I stayed the fucking night." Wade turned when he heard a sound, Peter had stepped on a small box left littered on the roof. 

"Shit." Peter hissed, fucking litter bugs.

"Woah! You're Spider-Man?" Wade grinned and approached him. "I can tell by the lame spider suit. Looks a lot like someone else's suit I know." 

Peter cleared his throat and stepped aside from his hiding spot. "Uh, yeah. I don't know I just designed it randomly. Do you know any supers personally, or something?"

"A few." Wade shrugged and sat down. "Sit with me, Spider-Boy."

"Man." Peter corrected as he settled onto the rooftop. "It's SpiderMan." 

"Sure," Wade shrugged nonchalantly, "so what are you about?" 

"How do you mean?" Peter asked as he unwrapped his sandwich, he was gonna stop and eat anyway - might as well chat.

Wade crossed his legs, and Peter couldn't help but think how cute that was. "Like," he sucked on his teeth in thought, "are you a good guy? or a bad guy?" 

"What is a good guy?" Peter said with a grin. Wade laughed and side glanced Spiderman playfully. 

"Oh! Lookie here, Spiderman has jokes." Wade teased and Peter chuckled bashfully. "You know what I mean."

"Well," Peter pursed his lips, "I like to think I'm a good guy. At least I try to be. I know I make mistakes, reporters make sure to remind me." He laughed. "But I try." 

"Okay." Wade nodded. "Follow up question, are you like super flexible or something? 'Cause, like, that spandex is doing wonders on you and all I can think about is you Spread Eagle." 

Peter spluttered and coughed the bits of sandwich that lodged into his throat. "What-?" 

"Lmao," Wade spelled out, "just a compliment, not incentive. I think I'm dating someone so I can't toss myself around like I used to."

"Oh." Peter chuckled. At least Wade isn't a cheater? Sort of, it bothered Peter that he still flirted but to be fair they weren't strictly dating yet. "Cool. So, uh, who were you talking to? Before we were talking." 

"Some voices in my head." He shrugged. "I started getting these weird migraines and hearing some dudes talking. Like two dudes. One of them is okay and the other is super annoying. Turns out some guy I slept with implanted them into my brain when I was in the climax high type of shit." He laughed. "To be fair, he railed me and I hit my head on the headboard a couple of times." 

Peter shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to hear about Wade's sex life. But then, a new discomfort came over him. Worry. "Why would he do that?" Peter asked, almost in a whisper. 

"I don't know, he probably didn't like me or something. Or he's crazy. Who knows." Wade shrugged. "I'll probably get Peter to fix it." Peter frowned, how could he help Wade? Why would Wade expect him to know how? Wade the added: "I'll have to Skype him or something. He lives in Canada. Real funny guy. Not to be mistaken for my dearest Petey. Peter is my sidekick, but -honestly- I might be his sidekick. He's killer cool." 

"Oh." Peter nodded, he was finishing his sandwich. Wade noticed. 

"You come here often, Spidey?" 

"Every day at 6." Peter confirmed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6 then." Wade stood up and left to reenter the apartment building. Peter shoved his trash into his pockets and swung to work at the bugle with some pictures - or rather, selfies - he had taken. 

___________________________

James J. Jameson was no one to rumble with. So Peter knew he was playing with fire when he started with his photos of the new celeb that came into the city. 

"You think anyone cares about CELEBRITIES?" Jameson yelled as he pointed his long index finger at Peter. His other hand balancing the cigar he had already tightly clenched between his teeth. 

"Um, no?" Of course, Peter thought the opposite. Celebrities were plenty popular, they're celebrities. However, all Jameson cares about it SpiderMan. 

"So," Jameson said as he chuckled in annoyance, "why are you wasting my time with these STUPID pictures, Parker?! I need headlines! I need front page news!"

Peter sighed and tugged out some more photos. These were of SpiderMan swinging around, another of him helping an old woman cross the street, and another of him saving a man from toppling over a high ladder. "I have these too, sir." 

"Huh." Jameson said gruffly as he analyzed the photos. His eyes lit, "SpiderMan Terrorizes Old Woman!" He shouted. "That's our front page. Good work, Parker, here's your pay." He tossed fifty bucks towards Peter's direction. Peter fumbled and grabbed for the bill. 

"That's it? Last time you gave me eighty." 

"For a photo of SpiderMan robbing a bank." Jameson countered.  
.  
"Saving a bank." Peter corrected. 

"That's not what the paper said, sonny. Now, get out of my office!" 

____________________________

It wasn't that Peter didn't want to see May.  
Peter was standing outside of the hospital. He had planned on visiting May today but visiting hours were over. He thought about what he had done productively today. Was it worth not being by her side?

Peter kicked at the pebbles near his shoes, his hands stuffed in his jacket. He shuffled over to the sidewalk and headed for the bus stop. He'd visit tomorrow, he promised no one. 

_________________________________

The bus ride home was always the longest. He made his way upstairs, trying to dodge the land lord and being successful this time. He glanced at Wade's apartment then back to his. Peter pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was almost midnight. He bit his lip. He hadn't spoken to Wade all day, would Wade take that personally? Especially since their last word was vaguely awkward. Peter hesitated, he didn't want to bother Wade.. 

Peter decided against knocking, and headed into his apartment. 

____________________

It was nearing one AM, and Peter was finishing up his labs when he heard a knock on the door. 

"FEELS LIKE I'M KNOCKING ON HEAVENS DOOOOoooOoOr!" Came the drowsy call. It sounded like Wade. 

Peter hurried over to the door and swung it open. Wade stood there, grinning. "Hey." Peter said quietly. 

"There's my angel." Wade chuckled. "I uh...I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but notice you avoided me today and I wanted to say sorry for whatever I may have done." 

Peter's eyes widened. Wade thought this was his fault. "No! No, Wade, you did nothing wrong." 

"Should...should I be made then?" Wade asked, confused. 

Peter laughed. "No, I was just busy today and didn't want to bother you. Do you, uh, wanna come in?" 

Wade smiled. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can tell the difference between Wade/Peter chapters and how theyre formatted comment 😄😄😄😄
> 
> Ill be posting weekly from now on


	5. Chapter 5

Spending the night at Peter's was far different than any other time Wade had spent the night with a significant other. Usually, their time would be invested in moving furniture around. 

[[If you know what we mean!]] 

Wade was content to realize, though, that Peter didn't expect sex from Wade. They were both happy just watching movies on the small tv Peter had installed in his room. They were laying in bed next to each other, but there were no wandering hands or sloppy kisses.

((Maybe it's not Peter being a gentleman, though.))  
[[Whadday mean, chilli bean?]]  
((Could it be, that Peter doesn't want to have sex with us because he doesn't find us attractive?))

The movie was nearing it's climax, the main character was being involved in a robbery, when Wade turned to look at Peter. Sure, he had been stealing glances of Peter's face but he hadn't really stared until this moment. Maybe what Logic was saying sounded logical. "How was your day?" Wade mumbled in attempts of small talk. 

"Pretty busy," Peter laughed, "but not unusual - I guess." Peter sat up, a pillow clutched in his arms for comfort. "I wanted to see my Aunt May but I ran out of time." 

"Maybe you could see her tomorrow?" Wade offered. 

"I have a shift at Pollo Lico." Peter sighed. "Visiting hours are from 8 to 5 and I work during those times." Wade hummed in response and inched his knees closer to his chest, the tv screen becoming a blur. "It's not that I don't want to see her, you know." Peter didn't meet Peter's eyes. "I'm just always really busy." 

Wade tilted his head. "You could make the time." The words sounded harsh, Peter squinted strangely at Wade. Wade quickly raised his arms in defense. "I don't mean that in a rude way. I'm just saying that if you really want to see her you can. If you want, I can lend you some money -"

"I'm not a charity case." Peter said, his voice in a hush but with enough anger to fuel a shout. 

"I'm not saying that! I-"

[[Fuuuuuuuck, fuckity fuckity fuck fuck!!!! We're screwing up!!!]]

Wade cringed. "Peter I mean that if you want to see your Aunt but can't because of money issues I can lend you some money so that you can stay on your feet and be able to see her." 

"I know. And I'M saying that I don't need your help. I'm an adult and I can handle my shit." Peter glared at Wade. "I'll figure out my schedule eventually." 

Wade groaned which elicited another heated look from Peter. "Let me do this for you Peter." 

"I already told you, I can handle my own-"

"Then let me do this for May!" Wade finally shouted as he hurried off the bed. "I know you're probably going through shit, I get it. I am absolutely positive that - in other circumstances - you'd be able to do this eventually. Peter, I'm telling you right now, it's possible May doesn't have long. If she has cancer, you need to spend time with her the most possible. When I...when I had cancer, my ex stayed by my side the entire time. This is different, yeah, but you need to do this for her."

Peter didn't meet Wade's soft gaze. He was quiet.  
((Goodbye to our only stable relationship.))  
[[We didn't even get to suck his dick!]]

Wade was about to gather his things when Peter let out a quiet sob followed by: "You're right." Wade's eyes widened like saucers as he hurried to Peter's side. He hugged him and rubbed his back gently as Peter sobbed. "Wade, I'm so sorry..I was being a dick. I am a dick."

"No! No, baby boy, no. You're stressed out, okay? Just because you make a mistake, that doesn't mean you're a dick." Wade eased Peter back and forth. 

"I don't want to lose time and not see her, but I want to be able to see her by working hard." Peter cried.

"I know. It's okay, Petey." 

"It's not. I don't want to have to ask you for money." Peter sniffed. "I'm too fucking much of a failure to even gather enough money to pay my bills, let alone hers."

"Hey." Wade pulled away and tilted Peter's head, an emotion crossed Peter's face - pain. Some type of pain, Wade had seen before in the mirror. "You're not a failure. You're the strongest man I know. Things will get tough, but you gotta keep swinging. And if at some point you need help, don't be afraid to ask for it." He recited the same thing he'd tell himself. 

"Thank you, Wade." Peter sniffed. 

"Tell your boss that you're taking a sick day. I'll give you the money for May and you focus on your rent." 

"Wade -"

"Don't be afraid to ask and ACCEPT help." Wade said pointedly. 

Peter sighed and nodded. "Thank you." He said again.

"Sure, Pete."

\-----------------------

Sleep had come easy next to Peter. They had even forgotten to power off the television, which would probably show in the electricity bill; it didn't matter, though, because Wade had the money covered. Wade had a good amount of cash on him all the time. It allowed him to get apartments or hotels fast and whatever weapons he needed. Sure, most of it was back in Canada being cradled gently by Weasel - but Wade had a lot on him too. 

Waking up early had never really been Wade's thing, but the sound of his ringing phone awoke him and Peter. Wade sat up and cursed under his breath when the sun's rays peaked through the curtains and slapped his eyeballs. Wade fumbled with his phone before reading the caller ID : WEASELETTE

"Hello?" 

"Wade, you good man?" Weasel said in a rushed whisper. 

"Sure," he cleared his throat and turned back to see Peter staring at him with interest, "what's up William." 

William was code for 'Do not say anything incriminating bro cuz if not I am royally F U C K E D.'  
"I just wanted to check in, I guess. Call you later?" 

"Yeah, okay, sure." Wade hung up the call and turned his body to face Peter. "Morning." 

"Hey," Peter answered in a scratchy voice that made Wade shiver, "who was that?"

"A friend from back home. Guess he's worried." Wade shrugged. "You got anywhere to be?" 

Peter eased himself to take a glance at the clock on his nightstand. 6AM "Yeah, in thirty minutes I gotta get going to class." Wade settled back into bed and leaned close to Peter. He kissed Peter's jaw slowly, Peter didn't pull away. 

"I know something we could do for a good thirty minutes." Wade said in a low and grumbly voice. He noticed the goosebumps on Peter's arms that brushed against Wade's body. He trailed his slow and lazy kisses to Peter's mouth, their lips met in a hot and messy dance. He felt Peter arch his back and push up against Wade who was crawling on top of him. Wade settled his ass onto Peter's growing erection that was being covered by his pants. 

"Ah, Wade," Peter breathed heavily at the break of their kiss, "fuck."

"Want me to suck you off, Daddy?" 

[[OOOOOOH here we goooooooo motherfuckers!!!!]]

Wade cringed at the volume of Insanity's squealing but hid it by kissing Peter's neck. Careful not to leave any marks in case Peter didn't want any. "You'd - ah!- you'd be okay? with that?" Peter gasped.

"Yes. Would you?" 

"Fuck yeah." Wade grinned and rolled his hips against Peter's poking length. Peter gasped again and thrusted upwards. Just as Wade was going to work his way down and unbutton Peter's pants, Wade's phone began to ring for a second time. Wade groaned and frowned. He tried ignoring it but Peter had gone stiff. "It's okay, we can do this later." Peter suggested with a smile. "I gotta shower anyway. I'll see you at 8, okay? I'm just gonna go to class and call in sick so I can see Aunt May." Wade whined when Peter eased Wade off of him and waddled to the bathroom. 

Wade angrily grabbed his phone and picked up without looking at the Caller ID. 

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Wade." The voice was so distinct. Wade recognized it the minute he heard it. The smoothness of the voice was like honey, with traces of bits and pieces that let you know that although it seemed smooth - it was deeply damaged and poisoned with tiny friggin daggers left floating around in it.

"Cable? Fuck man. Why are you calling me?"

"I came to look for you. I need you help. Where are you?"

"Uh, not at the bar, man, I thought -"

"I know what I said." Wade cringed and hugged his knees close to his chest. "I still don't care about you, or your feelings. We're friends, but not anything else. I have a family, Wade. You aren't my priority."

"Yeah! Okay!" Wade snapped. "Alright, shit, man, you don't have to fucking remind me." 

"Then don't make me feel like I do." 

"Fuck you man." 

"So?" 

"So what?" Wade snapped in a whisper, hearing the shower being turned on with a sputter of water in the distance. 

"Are you going to help me?" 

"I don't even fucking know what you're talking about."

"Just tell me where you are." His voice was so aggressive and at the same time so easing. It made Wade WANT to tell Nathan all he wants to know. More, even.

"Find me, fucker." Wade answered instead before hanging up. Wade gathered his things, knocked on the bathroom door to say goodbye to Peter, and left the apartment. He walked out into the hall and down the stairs to the streets. He had wondered something, Mary Jane said that she had been close to figuring out Spiderman's identity. Maybe she had info Wade could utilize.

((Good idea.))

[[Surprising, since usually you're as dumb as a doorknob.]]

Wade rolled his eyes, he eased into his step and kept walking as the early morning consumed the sky. Luckily, this time he had worn a black t shirt he usually used as pajamas and his jeans so he wasn't too cold. When he arrived at M.J.'s apartment he made sure he looked presentable before buzzing the speaker.

"Who in the fuck?" Came the robotic-ish voice. 

"It's Wade, sorry for coming so early but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh. Sure, dude."  
Soon he was standing before a sleepy looking M.J. who was sipping from a fresh cup of black coffee. "Want some?" Ahe offered when he sat down.

"I'm good, sorry again-"

"It's fine." She flitted her hand. "What did you wanna ask me?"

"You mentioned Spiderman, on Thursday?" 

"And now it's Saturday." She giggled. "What about him?" 

"What do you know about him?" He watched as she sat down across from Wade and pursed her lips. Her eyes met his.

"You gonna keep this between us?" 

"Of course, bae." Wade grinned. 

"I think he lives around here. I see him around a lot. I've talked to him once, very briefly - mind you - but I did." She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "His voice was so...familiar? I feel like I know him, but I can't be sure. I know that he has a connection to the Avengers now, I spotted him swinging into a window of Avengers tower. So my next move is to interview Mr. Stark himself."

"Tony Stark?" 

"The one and only." 

Wade looked down in thought. He remembered Tony. He met him last year, in Canada, he was on some sort of mission probably. Wade met him at one of those top notch parties - Wade loved to crash them. At the time Wade was 22 and seeing Tony Stark amazed him. Hell, the guy was rich, smart, and sexy. Low and behold, Tony and Wade ended up fucking in the back of one of Tony's expensive cars; a Mustang. Tony is only 5 years older than Ware, a bit of a stretch but Wade didn't mind fucking Tony so hard that they could hear the car creak from the force. He didn't mind getting some iron-dick in his face and conducting the best blow job he ever has.[[SO FAR!]]

Wade smirked. "I can guarantee you that interview." 

Mary's eyes lit up. "Really? I was gonna ask Peter since he has the internship but-" 

"Stark owes me a favor." Wade could sense something interesting brewing. 

((We should fuck Stark again.))

[[I heard Cap has called dibs already.]]

((Rats.))

[[Threesome?]]

((I'm sensing something sexy brewing.))

[[Fuck yeah.]]


	6. Chapter 6

M.J. had made a quick change in attire, very quick and very effective! She had on a nice white shirt and black leather jacket. Her jeans matched perfectly with the tough look and her leather boots fit well with her jacket. Wade felt a little under dressed, but M.J. had been adamant about going straight to Tony Stark. 

Wade and M.J. hurried to her car, [[Thank FUCK we don't have to take the subway... or the bus... or walk -]], she was so excited to get there. "Do you have his number? Like can you give him a heads up?" 

"Nah, I like the element of surprise." Wade grinned. M.J. giggled excitedly before powering on her Honda Civic and setting the radio to a jazz station. "Ya like jazz?" Wade snorted.

M.J. chuckled as she started for the road, "Only when I'm happy."

\------

Wade had kept track of the time, it was 7 when they finally made it past the Harlem traffic and to Avengers tower. They parked in an open space a few streets away, they had to walk. [[Ugh]]. When they did reach the tower, of course, it was guarded by some top notch security. 

[[What do we do now?]]  
((Well, we could approach one of them and let them know who we are - ))  
[[Or we could unalive them!!!!!]]  
((Unalive??))  
[[Yeah, like the opposite of living.]]  
((Kill? You mean we should kill them?))  
[[Unalive.]]  
((Okay, so we're def not doing that.))

"Morning!" M.J. greeted, bringing Wade out of his splitting headache. 

"Morning." The guard on the right said with a shy grin, the guard on the left rolled his eyes. 

"Business?" The left guard asked lazily. 

"Pleasure." Wade teased in response. M.J. stifled a laugh. "Nah, fam, tell Stark that Wade Winston Wilson is here to see him. I'm here to take up that favor he owed me."

"Wade Winston Wilson?" M.J. whispered to Wade as the left guard spoke into his speaker. "So, like, W.W.W.?"

"My old man thought it would be funny." Wade shrugged, he and M.J. walked with purpose into the tower when the guard gave them the green light. They both were a tad confused, the lobby was so...grand. [[like my DICK]] They looked around in search for some sort of map or legend, but they didn't need it.

"Wilson? What do you want." Came Tony's angry voice. Wade turned to face him with a smile. 

"Tony!!!!" Wade fangirled. He could hear M.J. snickering. Tony rolled his eyes and stood still as Wade ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Haven't seen you in forever! I tried calling the number you gave me but it was to a pizzeria in Vancouver." 

"Right." Tony pursed his lips to force down a smile. "What do you want?" 

"An interview," M.J. spoke up as she approached the two, "about anything. For at least half an hour." 

"Half an hour is a lot of my day kid." Tony glared. 

"And I have a lot of pictures from our half an hour - actually! - I have them right here I think!" Wade pulled out his phone and laughed as Tony scrambled to grab the phone. Wade made sure to keep the phone far enough so that the shorter man couldn't reach. 

"Fine! Fine! I'll do the stupid interview! But you have to delete those!" Tony said, defeated and upset as he gave up on reaching the phone. 

"Perfect!" M.J. squealed. "Thanks Wade!" She gave him a side hug.

"Anything for you, M.J.. Now I gotta get back to Peter, he's probably heading back home from class right about now." 

"Peter?" Tony interjected. "Not... Peter Parker?" 

"That's the one." Wade grinned. "See ya! Have fun! But not too much fun!" Wade skipped out of the tower, waving goodbye to the guards and heading towards the metro. 

\------------

He got back to the apartment around 8:15. Peter had already left to see his Aunt May as explained in a note Wade found stuck to Peter's door. The note also stated Peter would be back around 10. Wade smiled and tucked the note into his back pocket before strolling into his own desolate home. 

((We should call Wease.))  
[[Ew. Why?]]  
((Remember he called us this morning? Maybe he has something important to tell us.))

"True, true." Wade hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. How strange it was to respond aloud to the thoughts in his head. 

((It's more common than ya think.))

Wade sat down near his duffel bag and pulled out his laptop, it was halfway charged. He opened up Skype and called Weasel. Soon, Weasel"s nerdy face came on screen. His glasses were a tad fogged up and it was clear he was at the bar. 

"Wade!"

"What's up?"

"You good to chat?" 

"Yeah, I'm alone." Wade shrugged. 

"Dude," Weasel said with a grim look on his face, "you'll never fucking guess who came in yesterday."

"Was it Cable?" Wade reasoned, his voice expressing boredom. 

"How'd you know?" 

"He called me, said he wanted help with something." Wade shrugged and trailed his eyes to the open window. Weird, had he opened that?

"Are you?" Weasel pushed, "What?" Wade responded, "are you going to help him?" 

"Hell no!" Wade scoffed. "That fucker can help his fucking self, okay? I'm done helping his ass." 

"It's a fine ass." 

"It is." 

They stayed quiet, honoring the ass. [[As(s) one should.]]

"How's the Spidey thing going?" Weasel asked suddenly as he started making a drink. 

"Ah," Wade sighed, "slow. But I got a lead today."

"Think you'll be done by Monday?" Weasel didn't look at the camera, focused on the drink. 

Wade pretended to think for a bit, of course he wasn't going to come back to Canada anytime soon but for all Weasel knew - Wade was "dying" to get back. "I don't think so, man." Wade pursed his lips when Weasel glanced at the video. "It's going slower than usual trying to figure this guy out."

"Well try and get it done fast, yeah? I have some more work for you over here." 

"Sure."

"Okay, well, that was all I guess." 

"Talk to ya later." Wade ended the call and shut his computer. He grabbed for his cell phone and shot a quick text to Peter.

ME : Don't forget to get the info on May's payment b4 u come home.

Wade looked at the time, it was still 8:30. He groaned and tossed himself in an X position on his floor. "I should get a bed." He said aloud. 

((And a couch.))  
[[Some new clothes!!]]  
((Food.))  
[[A dragon dildo.]]

Wade laughed. "No fucking way. Well -- maybe." 

[[YASSSSS QUEEN, KNOW YOUR OWN BODY!!!!]]  
((At least he's getting used to us.))

"You guys are okay. A bit of a headache, will I get a migraine each time y'all talk?" 

((How should we know.))  
[[Guess we'll see.]]

"Yeah, guess so." Wade sighed and opened his contacts app. He decided to text Ellie.

ME : Hey Ellie-Bear, how are you?

Ell : 😎😎suppp padré, im okay, you?

ME : glad to hear it sunshine. Im good, guess where i am?

Ell : ooooooh tell me youre rocking it in Japan. i just watched a documentary on some cool sights to see there and 😤👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼

ME : nerd. Im in NY, hows school?

Ell : really??????!!!!!!! No way!!!!! Can you like, get a pic with spidey? Hes my fave superhero

ME : 😢

Ell : after you ofc

ME : alright alright, ill get you the pic, but i best stay numero uno, princesa 

Ell : para siempre

ME : hows school honey bee? 

Ell : its good, i got straight A's this semester

ME : I know you didnt get those smarts from me

Ell : daaaaad 

ME : youre gonna do big things  
ME : you keep it up, im so proud of you

Ell : thanks dad  
Ell : will you visit soon?

ME : of course  
ME : ill talk to your mama tomorrow about the date 😎

Ell : cool, i gotta start my hw now pa

ME : okay sweet pea, so responsible, youre growing up so fast

Ell : luv ya dad

ME : luv you more princess

\------------------------

The rest of the time after Wade text Ellie, he spent showering. Due to his now lack of clothes since the Cherry Bombs ripped his new Spidey shirt, he had to rewear the one he wore today. He also tossed on a pair of joggers he had laying around. It was 8:40 when Wade decided to head outside to look for a grocery. Luckily, he found a small shop nearby. He tried not too get too much to not make the walk feel any longer, but enough for him to get by the week. He got back to the apartment around 10:20. Funnily enough, Peter was walking in at the very same time.

"Let me help you," Peter offered, "you must be tired." Wade smiled when Peter grabbed half of the bags and walked with Wade up to their apartments. 

"Thanks Pete, how is May?" 

"She's doing good." Peter smiled. They set the bags down outside the door. "She says thank you, by the way, for helping." 

"It's not a problem, anything for a fellow fan of Peter Parker." Wade winked at Peter who was flushed pink in his cheeks. Wade giggled and pushed the door open. They carried the bags inside and set them on the kitchen counter. "How much does she need? For her treatment?" 

"Well what's left from what I've already paid and insurance is 15k to get her by this next year." Peter sighed. "I think maybe with a thousand?" 

Wade laughed and shook his head. He shuffled over to his duffle bag and started pulling out wads of money. He felt Peter's gaze on him. "I've got 50k on me, and the rest of my cash is in Canada with my buddy." Wade gabbed two piles, each 10k, and handed it to Peter. "Give this to them, say that the 5k extra is for next year or for any other treatments she might need. If you guys need more for anything else let me know." 

Peter gawked at Wade, his eyes blown wide and staring at the money Wade placed in his hands as if it were the rarest thing in the world. "I-" he gasped "Wade...how the fuck do you have this much money?" He whispered. 

"I save a lot." Wade shrugged. "And I take any job I can get. Like I said, I came here to marry some chick for good money. I've done other shit for good money too." 

Wade saw Peter's eyes swell with tears. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly. 

"You and May deserve a break." Wade placed a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead. "You should probably put that somewhere safe, by the way." Peter nodded in agreement and tucked the money in his backpack. 

"I'll..I'll deposit it today." 

"Alright." Wade smiled.

\-----

They had talked briefly before Peter excused himself to go deposit the money. He had put it all in his backpack and made sure to clutch it dearly as he walked to the bank. He was grateful for Wade, but there was that feeling creeping up on him that made him uneasy. The feeling that, for one, he had just met Wade and it was such a generous thing to do for Peter already. Followed by the curiosity of knowing how in God's name Wade had managed to save 50k in addition to whatever money Wade mentioned he had back in Canada. Why would he even need to be in New York? Wade said before he wanted to "save more money" but there he was handing Peter twenty thousand dollars as if he were handing Peter a spare sandwich. 

Seeing May earlier today in her hospital bed, and seeing the tears of joy and appreciation in her eyes when he told her their bills would be paid for was enough for Peter to take the money anyway. Sure, he had questions. Plenty of them. In any other situation, he wouldn't take the money. He would interrogate Wade like he would someone he suspected to be a criminal. Not this time though, because May meant too much to Peter. 

He got to the bank, and discussed the deposit with a teller. They helped him and made it so the money would go straight to the hospital. Just to be sure, Peter called the hospital and confirmed everything went through. By the time he was done, it was around 1 PM and Peter needed to start patrolling. 

He hid behind a dumpster to change into his suit. He shoved his civil clothes into his backpack and webbed it high above the wall. He swung into action. 

\------

Sometime days went by quickly, others didn't. Today was one of the days when Peter wondered if New York were on it's break. He stopped one robbery and helped stabilize a gas leak before giving in and heading to Avengers tower. He swung in through one of the windows he knew was on the "Hero Floor" as Tony called it. He spotted Tony and Steve arguing. 

"Hi guys." Peter greeted. Tony visibly tensed but Steve greeted Peter with a smile. 

"Peter, we were just talking about you." Steve explained and Peter didn't fail to notice how Steve nudged Tony forward. 

"Were you?" Peter chuckled before sitting down on the couch opposite to where they stood. Peter was comfortable with them, he had started working with the Avengers about a year after becoming SpiderMan. He wasn't quite an Avenger level super, but he was up there. 

"Yes, we were." Steve looked to Tony pointedly. Tony sighed. 

"Your friends came to see me today. Wade and M.J.?" Tony started. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"They didn't tell me about this. I just saw Wade this morning."

"Yeah, well, they did. Pretty early. Wade practically forced me to do an interview with the redhead." Tony complained. "I didn't know you knew Wade. A heads up would've been nice." 

"I'm sure." Steve said, visibly angry. Peter almost felt uncomfortable, he hasn't ever really seen Steve so mad before. 

"I already told you we weren't together then!"

"What?" Peter asked confused. 

"Tony and Wade had a THING about a year ago. That's how Wade got Tony to do the interview. He has pictures, apparently. I mean who keeps pictures from a short affair they had a YEAR AGO?!" Steve sounded pissed off but he was trying to hard to remain calm. 

Peter felt his stomach flip. Wade and Tony? He could feel the bile rise in his throat. Priorities! "So, uh," Peter cleared his throat, "what did she ask you about?" 

"About you. Spiderman, I mean." Tony sighed. "She's trying to figure you out and from what I can tell she's getting close. I didn't give her anything good but enough for her to have a decent article. She seemed like a nice girl despite the situation."

"Thanks." Peter mumbled. "I'll be more careful." 

"Cool." Tony cleared his throat too. "Just to be sure, you and Wade aren't dating right?" 

"Because that matters." Steve snapped. 

"It would make things awkward!" Tony said defensively.

"No," Peter felt his eyes water -- he was thankful for his mask -- "we're not."

\--------------

Peter almost convinced himself not to see Wade at the rooftop today. So much had gone through his head. For one, he was hurt. Why DID Wade keep pictures of himself and Tony? Why was he helping M.J. figure out who SpiderMan is? Equally, though, Peter felt he couldn't just ghost Wade. He just gave him twenty grand. Then, that thought made him feel trapped. He shouldn't have accepted the money. 

It came to Spidey swinging down onto the rooftop and sliding into a place next to Wade. He was sitting criss-cross and chowing down on some pizza. When SpiderMan settled, Wade silently scooted the box of pizza towards Peter 

An offer. 

When Peter didn't take a slice, Wade spoke up. "So, uh, what's with all the tension? Did I do something?" 

"No tension."

"No, um, yeah dude. Lots of it." He heard Wade snort. 

"I spoke to Tony Stark today." Peter finally said. "He told me you black mailed him."

"Sort of." Wade shrugged. "To be honest, he told me that it was a favor."

"A favor?" Peter scoffed. "You slept with him, took pictures, and used it against him to force him into an interview asking about MY SECRET IDENTITY."

"Woah. Big assumptions. 'kay? Here's the tea." Wade leaned forward. "He asked me for a favor, about a year ago, to sleep with him. Why? Not sure. Probably to make someone jealous. All I knew was that I was going to sleep with Tony fucking Stark, so yeah -- I was doing it. He then told me, --and I quote-- 'Take pics, so that I don't forget to return you the favor.' so I did. And M.J. : a really cool friend, needed an interview for a job she desperately wants. So I used my favor." 

Peter took it in slowly. In a way, it made sense. In a very..complicated way. "Alright." He said, unsure of his own emotions and thoughts.

"Alright." Wade responded awkwardly.


End file.
